


DEMONIO

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Reencarnación, Terror, Tragedy, kagami - Freeform, maldiciones, momoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Una maldición de amor.Un par de chicos de inocentes.Y un padre que hará lo que sea con tal de librar a su único hijo de un pecado que el cometió.Y así pasen eones, esperara con dolor a que las obras de un ente milenario den frutos
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 1





	DEMONIO

**Author's Note:**

> Para conocer el equilibrio debemos mantener unido lo interior con lo exterior, lo visible y lo invisible, lo conocido y lo desconocido, lo temporal y lo eterno, lo antiguo y lo nuevo.
> 
> John O'Donohue

Recién comenzaba el período Nara, el siglo VII recién estaba pasando y el lenguaje en Japón cada vez estaba más al alcance de las personas; historias que pasaban de boca en boca por fin podrían ser escritas en un papel y así conservarse en el futuro, la cultura Japonesa era de gran importancia, sus costumbres y ahora, su clara escritura fueron un factor detonante en lo que hoy contaremos.

Es muy conocido el mito de la creación de la tierra, mucho más conocido el mito de Amaterasu, aquella diosa hermosa que brillaba como un sol, aquella que gobernaba en los cielos, aquella que por culpa de su hermano menor, Susanno, el dios del mar y las tormentas, se escondió en una cueva casi destruyendo el mundo por la falta de sol, pero ahora no nos centraremos en ellos, tampoco en el dios de la luna y oscuridad, ahora la historia se centrará en una familia común y corriente.

La familia Akashi, un señor feudal, una dama distinguida y un pequeño niño eran los que lo componían. El porte del hombre y su sabiduría habían logrado mantener en paz el sector que poseía, el pequeño pero productivo sector vivía en paz, la pesca era su riqueza, todos los aldeanos vivían de ello, incluso la pequeña familia noble.

El rumor de un demonio comenzó a correr como el fuego se entiende por la cosecha, rápidamente llegó a los oídos del señor feudal, ese mismo que con gracia comentó un:

ーPero qué tontería, ¿Cómo podría haber un demonio sin que yo lo sepa? ー

Ingenuo el hombre en ese momento no notó la mirada baja de su esposa.

El hombre tenía razón, no era un demonio cualquiera, más bien era un espíritu de la naturaleza, una mujer, una dama que llevaba con ella la primavera, ese rojo vivo que poseía incluso en su forma humana, ese mismo ser que había llegado hace seis años a la zona, ese mismo ser que se enamoró, ese mismo ser que decidió vivir como humano, ese mismo que se casó y tuvo un varón, ese varón que obtuvo su mismo color de cabello rojo y ojos rojos; cuando lo vio, cuando vio al pequeño Seijuuro mirarla con ternura sabía que había condenado la vida del pequeño con penumbra. Pero aun asi le amaba con locura.

El vínculo de la mujer con la tierra era fuerte, no seguirlo lograba debilitarla, había logrado aguantar; pero, cuando el niño cumplió los cinco años, cuando había superado la edad mínima de sobrevivir en esas tierras por las enfermedades ella lo supo, supo que su tiempo había llegado, su piel se estaba marchitando; su ser se estaba ahogando en odio al humano, un odio injustificado, ese mismo odio que le llevó a teñir sus manos de rojo, su rostro de rojo, su vestimenta divina de manchas de rojo, todo producto de las personas que poco a poco iba asesinando para obtener su vitalidad, debía nutrirse de alguna forma.

Desamparada fue la forma que terminó, con una flecha cruzando su pecho disparada por su esposo, ese mismo hombre que tenía unas manchas en su rostro de su sangre, ese mismo que la miraba con horror y ese mismo que estaba siendo castigado por los cielos.

_ー"Tú, aquel que ha matado a un ser divino serás maldecido, no tendrás hambre, no tendrás sueño, no tendrás sed, no tendrás felicidad, tampoco tristeza, solo serás un cascarón vacío que verá a su hijo convertirse en un monstruo"_ _ー_

Condenó la diosa en su dolor, elevando el cuerpo de una de sus creaciones al cielo, esa misma que iba quitando su aspecto de monstruo para volver a ser la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo fino que todos amaban. Allí el hombre de cabello negro se dio cuenta de lo que había causado; se dio cuenta que había matado a quién más amó y condenando a su hijo a un futuro similar.

Sin saber que en medio de esa cruel maldición había una panacea para su único hijo. La diosa le amaba, al que condenaba era al padre, al ser que sin duda alguna había intentado matarla. Era decisión del hombre ver más allá y encontrar la salvación para su hijo. Pero pasó el tiempo y no hizo más que odiarse a sí mismo y no hacer nada.

Las puertas fueron cerradas, las ventanas selladas, los empleados despedidos, solo se quedó él y el pequeño niño que nada de la vida sabía, ese mismo que no entendía por qué su cuerpo se estaba llenando de marcas del color de los bellos ojos de su madre.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 años antes de alguien supiera algo de la bella familia que vivía en el castillo de la zona. El rumor de que el hombre había matado a todos por demencia les hacía temer de ir, y aunque eso no se alejaba de la realidad del todo, pues demencia era lo que obtuvo el hombre con los años sin dormir, no había matado a nadie, solo vivía allí, vivía por su hijo, ese niño lleno de marcas, ese niño que no podía abrir uno de sus ojos ¿Por qué su divinidad lo protegió a él y no a su madre? quizás era su mezcla.

Era una noche de tormenta, el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos le insto a abrir los ojos, allí lo vio; en medio de la eterna oscuridad de la noche, en medio de esas hojas que cubrían la pequeña ventana, en medio de su dolor pudo ver un ligero brillo de ojos cafés que miraban con curiosidad, allí fue la primera vez en muchos años que vio a alguien además de su padre.

ー¿Quién eres?—  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **DEMONIO** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

La pequeña provincia era un lugar vasto y lleno de vida, o eso era lo que decía la abuela que había sido. Un lugar lleno de paz, riquezas y prosperidad.

Ahora era muy distinto a lo que recordaba en su niñez, memorias vagas de festivales llenos de color y vida, las luces nocturnas siempre encendidas, las personas aun deambulando llenos de felicidad en los festivales nocturnos hechos para la diosa que regía el templo.

La abuela había dicho que habíamos sido maldecidos, ella contaba en las horas del te sus historias de antaño, una y otra vez para recordarnos que no debe ofender a aquello que nos da vida y cumplir los designios del destino.

La provincia comenzó a decaer un día de luna roja, cuando ella aún era joven pudo presenciar la devastación y la pena, personas corriendo llenas de sangre, gritos y dolor en la oscuridad de la noche, pero lo que más venía a su vieja mente en la mansión de la colina, aquella donde vivía el señor feudal y su familia.

No se sabe bien qué fue lo que sucedió ya que los empleados que fueron despedidos además de huir se negaron a hablar, como si una fuerza sobrenatural se los impidiera. Las preguntas fueron hechas mas no contestadas y así quedo en la incertidumbre la razón del porqué de un momento para otro la mansión del señor feudal se quedó en la completa soledad y abandono.

Mucho se especuló que este había enloquecido y asesinado a su esposa e hijo, más nadie se atrevía a asegurarse de los hechos. De a alguna manera el solo estar en las inmediaciones de aquel lugar llenaba de terror a los lugareños y nadie jamás se atrevió a pisar el lugar.

Pero desde ese día todo fue cuesta abajo, las cosechas decayeron, la pesca bajo y el pueblo comenzó a ser uno fantasma, muy pocos se quedaron, emigraron a otros lugares más prósperos.

Un joven de ojos castaños solía ser un chico temeroso de la oscuridad, pero este últimamente salía más a la noche a curiosear, a ver las estrellas, a disfrutar de le tranquilidad de la noche, la provincia se volvió muy tranquila y silenciosa, eso de verdad le gustaba. Pero como en todo lugar siempre debe de haber un grupo de matones que lideran al resto y hacen lo que les viene en gana. Esta vez la victima paso a ser el.

Parado frente al enorme portón derruido con una ligera lluvia miro hacia atrás, el pequeño grupo de cobardes incluso aún más que el mismo no se acercaban, querían que entrara y viera si podía volver con algo de valor, la codicia les cegaba enviándolo a un lugar del cual posiblemente no volvería, pero quería lograrlo, porque sabía que irían por alguien más débil y eso era algo que no quería ni debía permitir. Tenía frio, estaba empapado ya que de una manera abrupta la lluvia se había hecho presente, pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

La oscuridad de la noche comenzó a hacer mella en su ser, la lluvia en su rostro no dejaba ver muy bien alrededor, recorrió el que fue en su tiempo un majestuoso lugar, las hiervas malas llenaban los patios, pronto el terror se volvieron recuerdos, de la única vez que habían abierto la mansión en el cumpleaños de la esposa del señor feudal, recordando los jardines, los pequeños estanques de los peces Koi, todo lleno de vida los cuales ahora se encontraban llenos de algas y ya sin peces.

Pudo observar que la mayor parte de la casa se encontraba tapiada, ni la luz de la luna podía penetrar sus adentros, no había manera de entrar.

De pronto le sobresalto un sonido y huyo a paso lento pero firme hacia algunos matorrales con la respiración agitada, camino entre ellos hasta escuchar con más claridad unos lamentos, dolía tan solo escucharlos, una persona sufría de dolor, un dolor tan intenso que le hacía gritar de esa manera. Ese fue su primer pensamiento, el siguiente fue que tal como los chismes decían, el señor feudal había atrapado a alguien y le torturaba y eso solo logro llenarle de terror infinito.

Definitivamente no quería morir.

Pero el primer pensamiento tuvo más peso en su pequeño corazón y se fue acercando. De una habitación con puertas de madera gruesa y corredizas se veía una luz titilante, estaban cerradas con un gran candado lo cual le pareció extraño, al lado una ventana lo suficientemente grande para ver hacia afuera y de afuera ver hacia adentro.

Algo se había movido.

Se quedó sin habla, el frio de la lluvia abandono su cuerpo, no sentía nada. Ahí, tendido en el suelo iluminado justo en ese momento por la luz de la luna, había un ser, un ser que sufría entre sangre y lágrimas. Según el instinto del ser humano, que dictaba huir eso sería lo que debía hacer.

Más no lo hizo.

Porque al escuchar su voz, de manera inusual para su apariencia le clavo en el suelo. De alguna manera tenía una belleza de otro mundo, a pesar del miedo que podía influir en quien le viera, al menos el mismo podía ver su sufrimiento.

Los burdos vendajes sucios de sangre seca y reciente. Las cadenas que le acompañaban, no podía dejarle ahí. Tenía miedo, sí; pero también reconocía el sufrimiento sin sentido cuando lo veía.

Temblando se acercó, quería estirar la mano y tocar ese curioso cuerno que sobresalía de un lado de su frente. Pero eso podía o arrancarme la mano o simplemente dejarle.

—M-mi... mi nombre es Furihata Kouki ¿Cu-Cuál es el tuyo?—

Solo esperaba que su decisión de ayudarle no estuviera errada y no morir en el intento.  
  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **DEMONIO** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Como un animal, ese fue el primer pensamiento que corrió por la mente del pelirrojo, ese mismo que rápidamente fue interrumpido por el sonido de una voz que jamás había escuchado, sus oídos sintieron un cosquilleo extraño, sus ojos trataron de enfocar en medio de esa eterna oscuridad.

Por reacción innata bajó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando, pudo repetir varias veces en su cabeza como su padre le dijo que nadie podía verlo, que si alguien le veía todo se destruía, que debían huir de allí.

Pero...

—Seijuuro, Akashi Seijuuro—

Casi como si fuera producto de un embrujo su voz fue liberada de su garganta, incluso se le notó ligeramente en sus expresiones que estaba sorprendido.

La puerta crujió al ser abierta, un hombre mayor de cabello negro, muy diferente a la historia que se contaba en las historias de lo ocurrido, los antes gentiles ojos negros ahora eran casi filosos, que miraban con lastima al que ahora aún podía llamar a su hijo.

Escondiéndose bien en donde estaba observando con dolor como era curado sin tacto alguno, la persona que le tocaba sin cuidado se veía vacía, como un cascaron sin vida, podía saber por intuición que se trataba de su padre, pero esa persona no le veía de la misma manera, incluso le veía con asco y pena.

Una idea cruzo su mente entonces ¿Y si le sacaba de ahí?

Espero a que le señor terminara de limpiar el lio de sangre que había en la habitación, no alcanzaba a distinguir eso en la oscuridad de la noche. La lluvia había cesado y la luna iluminaba gran parte del lugar, despacio e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y siendo delgado logro colarme por la ventana del lugar, una pequeña luz titilaba dentro, haciendo formas extrañas y atemorizantes con las sombras, aunado a la apariencia que tenía no podía evitar temblar de miedo un poco, peor la mirada que le había visto cuando recién nos conocimos me hacía querer seguir actuando de esa manera.

Acercándose lo más que podía a esa persona y tembloroso le movió un poco, tocando su hombro con la palma de su mano.

—O-oye... ¿Es-estas bien? — Que pregunta tan mas tonta pudo hacer, era obvio que estaba mal, pero no sabía bien que decirle.

Si hubiera un reloj ese se podría escuchar por el silencio de todo el lugar, pero a diferencia de ello se podía escuchar el rozar de las hojas en el viento, el propio sonido de su respiración era bajo, los pasos ahora alejados ya casi no era audible para un oído normal, pero él podía escucharlo, aunque perdiera su consciencia aun así podía escucharlo, quizás era parte de la maldición, quizás simplemente algo natural pero allí podía escuchar como un ruido desconocido entraba en la habitación. ¿Nuevamente un animal se había caído? Quizás podía ayudarle a salir más tarde, cuando las heridas se cerraran.

Naturalmente su cuerpo no moría, aunque estuviera herido a muerte no se podía permitir el deseo de morir, lo sabía su padre se lo decía a diario, no tenían el derecho de morir.

Pudo sentir algo cálido, algo extraño, como una luz de esperanza en medio de la oscuridad, era casi como el reflejo de los ojos puros que vio antes.

Decidió abrir los ojos ante la suave y temerosa voz que podía oír a su lado, por un segundo, cuando lo vio no pudo procesar que estaba junto a él, por unos segundos creyó que era parte de su deseo de no estar solo.

Por reacción se corrió atrás, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien realmente vivo estaba tocándolo.

ー¡No debes tocarme!—

Casi asustado habló, luego, segundos después el rostro neutral que tenía antes volvió a él.

— ¿Pero porque? Si estás muy herido— la voz del chico llego a su fino oído, pero en lugar de causarle dolor le causo la invasión a su ser de una infinita calma.

ーDeberías irte, es peligroso aquí, en cualquier momento pudo enloquecer...—

No lo decía sólo porque el hombre que aún era su padre podía matarlo si lo veía; en una de sus propias crisis quizás lo podría matar; el demonio que se estaba convirtiendo era cada vez más difícil de controlar.

Al ver reaccionar al chico frente a él de esa manera, no pudo más que caer al suelo de un sonoro golpe, ya que se encontraba encuclillas.

Se puso de pie sacudiendo sus sencillas ropas, observando a todos lados esperando no haber hecho el ruido suficiente para que la otra persona regresara.

—Pe-perdón, pe-pero no te movías, y-yo solo quiero saber s-si estás bien...—

Ahora que le podía ver bien, su rostro se veía algo diferente, tal vez más calmado que antes, aun así no quería dejarle solo, podía sentir de alguna manera extraña su sufrimiento y soledad, se fue acercando poco a poco a la ventana, la verdad sea dicha ya no quería irse, pero si se lo pedía lo haría, siempre podía volver al día siguiente, además de que aún le esperaban en la entrada y eso le aterraba mucho más.

— ¿Seguro qui-quieres que me vaya? ¿No quieres salir?—

Al menos creía que tenía ese derecho, por la noche quizás cuando nadie más le viera, sentir el aire fresco en su rostro y ver la luna y las estrellas, a pesar de su apariencia sentía que este ser tenía sentimientos y no merecía estar enclaustrado en este lugar.

Negó con su cabeza al ofrecimiento que llegó a sus oídos, en sus ojos se podía ver la decepción de sus propias decisiones, aunque fuera un chico amable... espera, ¿Por qué un chico como ese fue allí?..

Pero qué idiota era, que tonto se sentía.

ーVete, viniste a buscar joyería, algo costoso, ¿No es así? Aquí no lo encontrarás, padre arrojó todo al río cercano, quizás allí encuentres algo—

Sus ojos no volvieron a verlo, se negaba a pedir ayuda, estaba bien luchando con eso solo, era su castigo, por su culpa su madre había muerto, o eso le habían hecho creer todo ese tiempo, por eso estaba maldito.

ーNo necesito salir, estoy bien aquí.—

Se auto convenció; su voz se estaba volviendo autoritaria, como si estuviera ordenando.

ーFurihata, vete de aquíーOrdenó al levantar la miradaーNo volveré a repetirlo—

Su forma de hablar aún rozaba el formato infantil, pero su voz casi masculina mostraba que casi era un adulto, si es que con quince se podía considerar así.

Entonces Kouki recordó el hecho por el cual había tenido la mala o buena suerte de estar en tal situación, bajo la mirada en una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo, el chico no lo sabía pero no había sido del todo su gusto que le enviaran a un lugar que estaba prohibido y que atemorizaba a cualquiera, pero la desesperación por la decadencia en la que se hundía la provincia había llegado a tal extremo.

—Y-yo solo quería ser amable, pero es bu-bueno saberlo, las cosas no andan del todo bien y las personas están desesperadas, si no era yo hubiera sido alguien más... —

Se quedó unos momentos en el marco de la ventana, teniendo de alguna manera la sensación de no deber marcharse, le vio una vez más antes de salir, sus palabras pidiéndole que se marchara eran extrañas, necesitaba más interacción con chicos de su edad, aunque dudaba que lo quisieran, para cualquiera su apariencia les seria aterradora e incluso para él lo era, pero había una imperiosa necesidad de protección que no entendía.

—Sé que no es excusa para estar aquí ahora, hay muchas cosas que pueden hacerse, pero mi opinión jamás tendrá peso alguno así que, Akashi-san... ¿Tal vez mañana pueda visitarlo? —

"Alguien más hubiera muerto o huido, no entiendo por qué tu no lo haces". Comentó en su cerebro, al final de cuentas ¿Quién querría estar en presencia de un monstruo como él?

Levantó la mirada con asombro cuando escuchó su nombre con tanto respeto, además seguido de tal pedido, ¿Cómo podía? Si lo estaba tratando tan mal.

ーSi sigues vivo— Le dio cómo respuesta indicando con la cabeza que se fuera, podía escuchar los pasos de su padre nuevamente, seguramente volvía para darle su comida.

—Entonces lo lograre y vo-volvere mañana—

Kouki se dio cuenta pronto que alguien se acercaba, saliendo por la ventana lo más silencioso posible.

—Vol-Volvere, lo prometo—

Corrió a la pequeña arboleda mal cuidada en la que me había escondido anteriormente, volvería; lo haría porque sentía que no debía dejarle en la soledad en la que había estado tal vez por años.

No pude quedarse a mirar si el que volvía era su padre, pero podía suponerlo, solo esperaba, rezaba porque no le hiciera daño, la soledad y dolor que mostraba su mirada era algo que se había enterrado en su mente. Llegando a la puerta en muy corto tiempo, tanto que había olvidado que le esperaban e iba con las manos vacías.

Lamentablemente no pudo cumplir su promesa, no pudo volver la noche siguiente, el haber regresado sin algo que ofrecer le había llegado a un castigo al cual, si no hubiera sido por sus amigos no hubiera salido con tan pocos golpes.

Después de descansar por dos noches, se escabullo escudado en la oscuridad sin luna para intentar verle, aun tenia moretones en varias partes del cuerpo, así como el labio partido y uno de sus ojos estaba algo hinchado, intento recordar el camino a la ventana, pero se le hizo algo difícil, cuando por fin lo logro estaba muy cansado y pensaba que había hecho mucho ruido pero también rogaba por no haber llamado la atención.

— ¿Ho-hola? ¿Es-estas ahí?— No había luz en la habitación y eso le dificultaba la vista, tenía algo de miedo, ni siquiera entendía muy bien el hecho de porque había vuelto con un ser al que por naturaleza se le debía de tener miedo, pero aquí estaba esperando una respuesta en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **DEMONIO** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

**_Años atrás_ **

Un hombre con un saco camino hasta una enorme puerta en ruinas. Tallada con bastos caracteres de lo más intricado y extraño, a su alrededor aún quedaban restos de un muro en el que se había abierto. Para cualquier mortal que la viera solo era una simple puerta en medio de la nada de alguna edificación antigua.

— ¿Quién se acerca?— Se escuchó decir proveniente de la nada misma — ¿Quién se atreve a profanar los dominios del Yomi*?—

—Que los Shinigamis te lleven, sabes muy bien quien soy...—

—Igual que se que es lo que llevas en ese saco en tus hombros hombre maldecido ¿Un saco de niños muertos? Dime ¿No te sobra alguno para alimentar a esta puerta hambrienta?—

—Franquéame el paso maldita, o te reventare con mi hacha—

El hombre no cambio para nada sus facciones y mientras la puerta reía macabramente se fue abriendo de par en par hacia dentro. Mostro entonces un paraje que nada tenía que ver con el entorno de afuera; se veía un patio descuidado lleno de maleza y un enorme edificio nada propio de la época que daba un aire de castillo del medievo europeo y de mansión abandonada. 

—Que la oscuridad te proteja, que las sombras te amparen y que la diosa por fin perdone tus pecados y a sus inocentes. Se bienvenido criatura maldita, que estas en el basto Yomi—

Las estrellas desaparecieron en cuanto puso un pie tras el umbral, notando un aire gélido en cada paso que daba. Cada luna llena a esa hora se presentaba ante el ejecutor, en busca de un alivio ya no para su alma, si no para los inocentes como la puerta había dicho. Multiplicaría su sufrimiento un millar de eternidades ya que ni el mismo se perdonaría por sus pecados.

Aquel edificio, aparte del aura de malignidad que tenía a su alrededor; era que carecía por completo de ventanas, ni el más mínimo tipo de abertura se abría en sus muros. No se dirigió a la entrada principal, sino a una puerta que estaba por un costado entre medio de unos pilares algo derruidos.

Al darle el paso bajo por una escalera que se encontraba a unos pasos, mientras descendía escuchaba diversos sonidos; metal contra metal, cadenas, latigazos, gritos, gemidos y peticiones que no eran escuchadas. Un pandemonio de torturas y encierros.

A los dioses pedía que los inocentes nunca acabaran en una de esas celdas, si fuera por el daría su alma misma aunque tuviera que pasar por tales tratos. Mas su maldición se lo prohibía.

Tras un tiempo de descenso llego a su objetivo. Tomo una respiración antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, pensando a sus adentros que lo que hacía lo hacía por un bien mayor. El primer y más sincero acto de amor que nunca había hecho antes.

—No importan los motivos, la maldad aun asi correrá eterna entre tus venas—

—Lo que digas... —

El lugar estaba iluminado por velas de todos los tipos y colores, apostadas de mala manera en cualquier lugar, estaba atestado de trastes y frascos con contenidos de dudosa procedencia y mucho, muchísimo polvo.

—Bienvenido seas hombre maldito...—

—Es que nunca me llamara por mi nombre alguno de ustedes—

—Los nombres son irrelevantes para tus necesidades ¿Has traído lo encomendado? Has demorado en demasía, casi creí que te habías dado por vencido—

—Ha sido complicado encontrar cuatro niños recién muertos no crecen en los arboles ¿Sabes...?—

El hombre de la apariencia en su opinión; mas funesta que alguna vez haya visto alargo sus huesudas manos tomando la bolsa que sostenía frente a sí.

La abrió examinando el contenido volcándolo sobre la gran mesa que abarcaba casi toda la habitación, el ruido de los pequeños cadáveres al caer sonó triste y blando pero no causo nada en quien efectuó dicho sonido.

— ¿Todos muertos al nacer?—

—Todos muertos al nacer tal como pediste y todos son recientes que he podido conseguir dadas las circunstancias y todos arrebatados a sus madres al instante. Niños puros, muertos sin violencia según pediste—

El hombre se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomo uno de los pequeños cuerpecillos de la pierna sin tacto alguno haciéndolo a un lado. El pequeño de tez blanquecina y azulados cabellos quedo sobre su regordeta mejilla con los ojos aunque nublados tan azules como el cielo —Demasiado tiempo muerto— Después fue el turno de una linda niña de escasos cabellos rosados —Y esta niña también, debió morir días atrás en las entrañas de su madre— dijo mientras la apartaba sin contemplaciones haciendo que casi cayera de la mesa, seguido de ello olfateo los dos cuerpos restantes —Este pelirrojo serviría, pero es demasiado grande aunque es un recién muerto— entonces sus ojos brillaron emocionados al ver al último pequeño —Este sin embargo es perfecto, incluso conserva su aura de los cielos ... Si... si, es perfecto, justo lo que necesitábamos. Pagaras con tu alma ¿Aun quieres seguir?—

—Seguiré... se lo debo ¿Puedo quedarme a mirar?— el hombre no confiaba del todo a la cosa que se presentó frente a si una noche en que su amargura por sus actos llegaba a un límite diciendo que pondría fin a sus tormentos, siempre y cuando le entregara su alma como pago de manera sincera e hiciera cada una de sus encomiendas por todo un año.

Al principio se negó, pero en cada luna que pasaba, su hijo se hundía en una maldición que solo debió pertenecerle a él.

—Haz lo que quieras solo no me molestes... —

El ente tomo de un estante a pesar de la urgencia, un frasco lleno de lo que parecía un licor demasiado amarillento; en el, había un par de lo que parecían ojos humanos.

Uno era amarillo y el otro se trataba de un ojo completamente negro, desde el iris hasta la pupila sin división alguna. El blanco no existía en ese ojo, una esfera que parecía la negra noche sin estrellas como la que acababa de pasar.

Se retiró unos pasos viendo con curiosidad los movimientos frenéticos que hacía en el infante muerto, los ruidos del ente, el siseo de la cera de las velas al caer en el frio suelo y el bullir de los líquidos de los frascos en los mecheros.

Sin verle bien aun en sus labores vio como levantaba la mano derecha viendo como aquel intrigante ojo amarillo de desvanecía de ella.

—Ha sido entregado a su portador, pero te advierto hombre maldito; que la solución al dolor del inocente no se aliviara en unas cuantas lunas y parte de tu castigo será el dolor de esperar por el milagro y ver los horrores cada vez, sin poder hacer nada—

Largos minutos más tarde en las afueras de esa temible mansión un llanto poderoso se escuchaba en medio de la oscuridad.  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **DEMONIO** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Siguió a tientas en la oscuridad, saliendo de esa pequeña habitación, sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad de la noche viendo que justo detrás de donde provenía se encontraba una mansión.

La casa era un edificio con un jardín mal cuidado, con seguridad antaño era hermoso y lleno de vida. Una de las alas de la casa se había venido abajo, la otra ala y la zona central aunque dañadas estaban aún en pie.

Vio entonces por una rendija como una luz comenzaba a titilar en algún espacio dentro, tenía miedo; pero algo en su corazón le había ordenado volver y el tenue dolor de su cabeza con el que había estado desde hacía un tiempo se cernía con mayor intensidad.

Entro a pasos vacilantes, frente a él se mostró un pasillo que con la poca luz se veía tan largo que paso saliva por su seca garganta. Se afianzo a una de las paredes usándola como guía mientras caminaba, notando entonces como al final del pasillo una de las puertas dejaba entre ver esa tenue luz que había visto desde afuera.

Temblando en cuanto llego al lugar empujo la puerta para llevarse ambas manos a sus labios por la impresión de lo que sus ojos castaños vieron. Tanto que no escucho como la puerta era cerrada tras de sí.

Los cadáveres estaban repartidos por todo el lugar, tan despedazados que le resultaba imposible creer lo que veía, había en una de las paredes lo que antes había sido un ser vivo, clavado en ella. En una esquina estaba lo que parecía un caballo, con el vientre abierto y las entrañas esparcidas por el suelo. Los tabiques estaban hechos añicos, los muebles irreconocibles y casi inexistentes y los restos humanos que salpicaban el lugar eran demasiado pequeños como para reconocer a que parte del cuerpo pertenecían. La habitación estaba llena de horrores y cuerpos despedazados que le insto a vomitar y huir.

Pero más tardo en dar la media vuelta que en ser lanzado justo en medio del lugar, en una zona en donde curiosamente no había nada de suciedad.

Un par de siniestro ojos rojos le observaban en medio del caos sangriento, esos mismos ojos que habían demostrado dolor y sufrimiento ahora solo estaban llenos de la más cruda crueldad y sadismo.

—Volviste... sabía que... volverías—

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor, no por el mismo si no por quien a su ver; estaba tan perdido en el dolor que se había transformado en un monstruo.

—Di-Dije que volvería...—

Vio cómo se acercaba hasta su posición como un animal acechando a su presa, cerró los ojos en cuanto sus manos cubiertas de sangre acariciaron su rostro con una veneración poco apropiada.

—Amo tu voz atemorizada y el como el carmín hace ver tu piel más deseable—

Los labios contrarios le invadieron, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus papilas gustativas, atenazado por el sabor y pánico comenzó a forcejear, haciendo que sus labios fueran abandonados para proferir un grito, ya que el pelirrojo le había mordido ferozmente uno de sus hombros, sintiendo como la humedad tibia cubría parte de su pecho y espalda, empapando sus ropas.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es esta añoranza?—

Mientras tiritaba por el miedo y el dolor intento hacerse de algo para defenderse, pero no habia nada que le sirviera.

—Po-Por favor... no me hagas da-daño...—

—Quiero que me pertenezcas— le dijo mientras de manera brusca retiraba las ropas que cubrían su ahora débil cuerpo por la pérdida de sangre —Nada me satisface... mira... nada lo hace...—

Sabía que se refería del caos a su alrededor. Era algo que no entendía pero daría su vida misma porque el sufrimiento del chico de ojos rojos terminara.

—Estarás conmigo de ahora en adelante—

Débil, lleno de sangre y con el olor pútrido de su alrededor, mientras lloraba de dolor... asintió a su destino.

Y le mordió.

Mientras su padre con el rostro ensombrecido y bajando la mirada, escuchaba como los gritos del chico castaño se extinguían en la oscuridad.  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **DEMONIO** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

**_En la actualidad..._ **   
  
  
  


—Justo ahora hay alguien que no debería estar aquí. _**Te encontré, te encontré, te encontré, te encontré...**_ Yo ahora tan solo quiero hablar con mis compañeros _._ ** _Te encontré, te encontré, te encontré, te encontré..._** Lo siento pero ¿Puedes irte?—

Ya no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Pero sabía que ese par de ojos castaños temerosos a su presencia le eran familiares. Había en su interior un tirón que le instaba a ir por el chico, apresarlo en sus brazos y no dejarlo escapar jamás. En los recuerdos de su pasado ese chico habitaba en sus memorias. Eran como el humo; no podía ver por completo de quien se trataba, pero en se momento sabía que era el.

_**— ¡No voy a permitir que escapes de mí de nuevo!—** _   
  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **DEMONIO** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

_—Furihata-kun ¿Estas bien?—_

_— ¡Furi!—_

_—Estas temblando Furihata-kun—_

Escuchaba el eco de las voces de Kagami y Kuroko mientras caía al suelo en cuanto se alejaron de la generación de los milagros y su capitán.

El pelirrojo le aterro de una manera indescriptible, pero lo que más le ponía de puntas el cabello era que su corazón latió frenético lleno de añoranza, de esperanza e ilusión.

No sabía el porqué de esas sensaciones pero quería lanzarse a los brazos del chico de ojos bicolores y llenarle el rostro de besos. Como si fuera alguien realmente esperado por milenios.

—Es-Estoy bien Kuroko— Les dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo — Pero creo que iré a los sanitarios a refrescarme el rostro, fue solo la impresión de ver como esas tijeras casi te hieren Kagami... estaré bien—

No les dio tiempo de réplica, huyo a la seguridad de los baños; aunque eso fuera un poco... o muy patético. Llego en tiempo record al lugar, entrando con rapidez y abriendo el grifo para salpicar su rostro de agua fresca. Vio su mirada en el espejo solo un momento para bajarla y mojarse de nuevo.

**_—Ese encuentro fue tan raro... ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento? ¿Qué fue lo que mi corazón sintió? Maldita sea, esta impotencia es tan fuerte que hasta ahora sigo temblando—_ **

Un tenue dolor lleno su ojo izquierdo, tallándolo un poco y llenándolo de agua. Y asi mientras se mantenía con la mirada gacha no se dio cuenta de que alguien más entraba, ni el clic de la puerta al ser puesto el seguro, ni los pasos que se acercaban a su persona mientras la temperatura del ambiente bajaba unos centígrados.

_**—Yo definitivamente te encontrare, esta vez no me dejaras... ¡Tú eres mío!—** _

Esa rase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tenía que calmarse, temía pero a la vez añoraba al chico de sus sueños y pesadillas. Porque eso era lo que le había hecho huir. Desde que había tenido memoria había visto ese par de ojos en sus sueños recurrentes, de cientos de veces y lugares que no reconocía pero al mismo tiempo conocía como la palma de sus manos y cada vez; cada vez no lograba su cometido, cometido que no sabía cuál era.

 _ **—Vaya... que bueno encontrarte aquí—**_ escucho tras su espalda, con lentitud pasmosa levanto la mirada para ver detrás suyo a Akashi Seijuuro sonreírle con malicia _**—Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que pudimos vernos ¿Cierto?—**_ sus miradas se conectaron en el espejo, viendo con horror como su ojo izquierdo se cubría de negro completamente sin dejar ningún resquicio blanco _**—Pero... ahora todo será diferente ¿Sabes porque?—**_

Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y ambos ojos, amarillo y negro quedaban a la par en el reflejo del espejo negaba el cuestionamiento.

_**—Porque ahora estás listo para ser eternamente mío ¡Ya nunca más te dejare escapar!—** _


End file.
